


Out of the blue

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very surprising.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Kreacher
Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097210





	Out of the blue

Our tale begins in Argus Filch and Kreacher's house. Argus is about to start an unexpected conversation.

Argus said, "I've been thinking."

Kreacher smirked. "That's a first."

Argus ignored him and went on, "About us I mean.

Kreacher asked, "And?"

Argus told him, "That Granger girl has well, she has helped launch an organisation to help house elves. S.P.E.W., she called it. Anyway, my point is, it's now run by a house elf, two in fact and they're always working to change laws. Just last week, it was made legal for house elves to marry each other."

Kreacher guessed, "You think they'll make it legal for inter-species marriages?"

Argus nodded.

Kreacher smiled slightly. "It's worth a shot."


End file.
